


The Meshes of Time

by Whooly_Shep



Series: Reginald Hargreeves works hard, teenage hormones work harder [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blink and you’ll miss it, Don’t copy to another site, Eudora makes an appearance, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mentions of Mental Illness, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Time Travel, five needs a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whooly_Shep/pseuds/Whooly_Shep
Summary: He’s going forwards and forwards in time. From winter to summer to spring to autumn. People’s styles change and so does the street he’s walking down. He’s building up momentum like he’s about to run.Then somebody moves in front of him. He of course can’t stop himself from bumping into whoever it is that he’s bumping into. He closes his eyes as a reflex from the impact. Before he even has time to open his eyes again and look up at the person he ran into he feels arms wrap around him and a chest press against him.It takes him a second but after a moment he realizes what’s happening.He’s being hugged.“Hey five.”says a familiar voice.He looks up and, even though it’s probably been years for her, he recognizes VanyaOr Five time travels to the future and doesn’t end up in the apocalypse. Vanya finds him instead.Set in the week Five spends in the future with Vanya in my Reginald Hargreeves works hard, teenage hormones work harder series but can be read as stand-alone fic





	The Meshes of Time

He’s going forwards and forwards in time. From winter to summer to spring to autumn. People’s styles change and so does the street he’s walking down. He’s building up momentum like he’s about to run.

Then somebody moves in front of him. He of course can’t stop himself from bumping into whoever it is that he’s bumping into. He closes his eyes as a reflex from the impact. Before he even has time to open his eyes again and look up at the person he ran into he feels arms wrap around him and a chest press against him.

It takes him a second but after a moment he realizes what’s happening.  
He’s being hugged. 

“Hey five.”says a familiar voice.

He looks up and, even though it’s probably been years for her, he recognizes Vanya. She still somewhat has that same haircut she has(had?) as a child. Her face has changed but not enough that he can’t recognize her.

It’s his sister. His little sister that was always so afraid of everything and anything. Too timid for her own good. A verbally and sometimes abusive dad always on her case about how she wasn’t good enough. He knew how that felt, to have everything you are and have worked for be dismissed with a simple look and raise of an eyebrow. Sometimes, multiple times within the same day.

But as Five looks Vanya up, he notices that she’s changed. Not just physically, puberty was bound to bring about some changes, but something else had changed. It’s in the way she puts he hand on her hip and how she raises an eyebrow at him, as if to say that he should start talking.

“I, um, hey.”

She looks at him like he’s the funniest and saddest thing at the same time. Maybe he is.

“Smooth.”

“Shut up.” He says not really meaning it. She mustn’t take it personally because there’s none of that hidden hurt that the Vanya from his time has sometimes in her eyes when he goes too far with a joke and it comes across less playful and more mean spirited.

“Sooooo, how’s it going?”

“Oh you know, just peachy I ran away from home and time traveled to the future.”

“Cool, cool.”

“Not really.”

“How come?”

“Because things suck.”

After he says those words she looks at him, really looks at him. He thinks that maybe there’s pity in her gaze. He hates pity. Pity gets you nowhere and just makes everybody feel bad. Except that can’t be it because she has a look of understanding in her eyes. Almost as if she knows exactly how he feels. Five likes to think that he knows almost everything, including how his sister usually feels. So for her to maybe understand how he feels right now, how he’s always feeling. It scares him. Because maybe that means he won’t always know her so well.

“I bet.” She says.

“So when even is this?”

“2019.”

“Wow that’s weird.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. 2019 just sort of feels like something from one of those science fiction movies we go see sometimes when we go to the cinema. Like, it’s a bit unreal.”

“Well that’s the linear flow of time for you. Just wait till 2006 happens.”

“What happen?” Says Five now scared that some major disaster or event was going to happen again.

“Nothing too serious. Just know that I am not accountable for your scene phase.”

“My what?”

“Oh I’m not preventing that one from happening.”

“Literally everything that’s coming out of your moth doesn’t make any sense!” Says Five, very exasperated. Then he starts swaying a bit and Vanya, embarrassingly, catches him before he falls.

“Sorry, sometimes I forget that things weren’t great for you too.”

“What?”

“You’re probably pretty tired after all that time jumping, wanna get coffee?”

“Sure.” Says Five not knowing just what is going on. As Vanya steadies him and leads him towards their destination he can’t help but look up and wonder at the future and think that maybe things will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you like it, check out my tumblr for more stuff @whooly-shep  
Also sorry if this is kinda bad, I’m bad at first chapters


End file.
